Double Potions A Tale
by Know-It-All 268
Summary: A simple potion has some unexpected effects... See it all through Snape's thoughts! COMPLETE (insanity)!!!
1. A Potions class

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, blah, blah, blah.... I only own this potions class, and what a class it is... ;o)

**Author's Notes:** It was 1.00 am when I started writing this, so if you find anything weird blame sleep, not me.

Double Potions – A Tale 

Double Potions. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Happy Snape.

'Good morning class – and that will be five points from gryffindor for being the last one to sit down, miss Patil – today we are brewing the switching potion, so open your books on page 278 and start copying the ingredients.'

An irritating hand shot upwards in the air.

'Professor, I – ' _Granger, of course. Never misses a chance to show off, does she?_

'Not now, miss Granger'

'But professor, I – '

'I said not now! You will copy the ingredients from page 278 and start brewing your potion! Have I made myself clear or do I need to have red hair for you to listen?' _Good. She blushed and shut up. Weasley too. The slytherins are laughing. Embarrassing gryffindors – better, Potter's best friends – is a good beginning to a class... I wonder what's next... maybe Longbottom will make a mess out of his potion...!_

Glancing around the room Snape saw that everybody was already finished with their potions. _Even Longbottom... pity. Granger certainly helped him. I must find a way to take some more points from her for being an insufferable know-it-all..._

'Now that your potions are ready it's time for you to test them. If you've done it correctly you'll be switching your looks with your partners for fifteen minutes, if not... We'll soon find out – _a malicious grin is always a good option _– drink it!

'But sir!...' _– Ha! Granger again... she's making it so easy!_

'I'm tired of listening to you, miss Granger! Five points from gryffindor! Now I suggest you'll drink your potion if you don't want to make it ten!'

Hermione reluctantly drank it.

                                          *****************************************************

AN: I already finished this story, so if you like it, please review and I'll post the rest of it soon. :o)


	2. Something gone wrong

Snape watched his students as they drank their switching potions but oddly they didn't appear to be working – not a single one of them had changed his shape.

Strange... this isn't that difficult of a potion,, it's very unlikely that they all did it wrong... I wonder what Granger wanted to tell me...

But Snape never finished his thought, as suddenly all the students were down to their knees, praising him:

'Hail, Oh powerful, handsome, beloved Snape! We praise you from the bottom of our souls and hope you'll have the kindness to let us repay you for all we've learned from you!'

'What the –'

'I'll clean the dungeon!'

'I'll take your breakfast to tour bed!'

'I'll wash your hair!'

'– Hey! –'

'I'll start bottling dead animals and stop washing my hair just to be like you!'

They were watching him with admiration.

Oh, no! What have I done!... They... l... li... LIKE ME!... All these years!! I've tried so hard not to let it happen and now... all ruined! This is a nightmare! How could this happen!!!

Wait, calm down, don't panic... maybe I can do something about it! Yes... I'll check the book, maybe they say something about horrible unexpected side effects!... Here it is... page 278... «Potion of Worshipping», right... POTION of WHAT?! Oh, no, I told them the wring page! It was 178! Well, that explains it, now all I have to do is to find an antidote, I'm sure there is one... « ...the only way to counter the effects of the worshiping potion is acting in a way that will stop the affected ones to like you.» That's it! That's easy! I can do that; I do it all the time!

'I despise every single person in this room except for my glorious self! You are ugly, dumb and worthless! If I was in charge you would all be licking the dungeon floor until your eyes fell out, you filthy sewer rats!' – That should do it.

However, these words didn't seem to have any effect. Well, they did, but not the expected one: all the students, already on their knees, started licking the dungeon floor, undoubtedly waiting for their eyes to fall out.

Well, this would be a nice, enjoyable show if the slytherins weren't doing it too...  and if I wasn't so desperate for them to stop liking me... let's try again.

'I really, really hate you! You mean nothing to me! You're a disgrace to the wizarding world! I'm going to take 200 pints from each of your houses – no, 300 from gryffindor and 100 from slytherin – just because you're you! I'll make you stay here during your summer holidays – all except for Potter, he'll be staying with his aunt Marge – and I'll ask Filch to borrow some of his old punishing objects to use on you! I'll test you on poison antidotes on the last day of this term ( I think this one isn't new... but who cares?)! 

But nothing seemed to work. The students only seemed to be growing fonder of him and some of them were walking towards him, their arms open... they seemed to be trying to... trying to... HUG HIM!!!

                      *************************************

What will Snape do next? Go nuts? Wash his hair? You'll soon find out... Don't loose the next chapter of **Double Potions – A Tale** and don't forget to review!!! ;oD


	3. How will this end?

'Ahhh!!!' he really panicked this time. He opened the door and started running through the corridors. Surely somebody would come and help him, wouldn't they?

'HELP!'          

The situation was getting worse every second. Soon the students were not only running after him with their arms stretched to hug him, but they were also screaming non-stop:

'We love you Snape! Don't walk out on us Professor! We love your classes, we want to be with you forever! We love you!'

'HELP! Somebody help me please!

'What is going on here? Who's shouting like this? Severus?!?' What, in the name of Merlin, is going on here?!?'

'Minerva! Thank Merlin! You found me! Help me!' he grabbed professor McGonagall and hid behind her, lowering his head.

'Severus, what is going on here? And what are all these students,... why are they doing and saying that?' she looked beyond shocked.

'They, they...' Snape was so frightened he could barely speak. 'I told them to brew the worshiping potion by mistake and now they keep acting like this! I don't know what to do! I tried to insult them but it didn't work!!'

'Well, I think I have an idea... have you tried –' professor McGonagall whispered something into Snape's ear and, whatever it was, it made his face go paler than it already was.

'You can't be serious...!'

'I am, and I'm afraid it is the only way... no matter how difficult it may be to you...'

'But I, I... I can't!'

'You'll have to... it's the only way!'

_The only way, it's the only way... _Snape kept muttering this, as though preparing for what he had to do next.

'Alright, I'll do it'

'You'll see it's not that hard...'

'Right...'

He bravely faced the students, determination on his face.

'I, I,... I, ...'

'Go on!'

'Alright, alright!... I LOVE YOU ALL!'

As if by magic (which it probably was) the students seemed to snap from a trance. They started looking at each other, confused, and then to Snape, disgusted.

Snape looked like he would never be able to speak again. McGonagall was trying (and failing) to hide how amused she was about the whole situation. Then she spoke:

'I think you are all a bit confused. You may go to your common rooms for the rest of the morning to recover from it. As for you –' she was now talking to Snape '- you are free to hide in the dungeon for a month...'

              **********************************************************

Hope you liked it! :o) I just can't hold myself... I find it so much fun embarrassing Snape! Lol Please, be kind and review.


End file.
